A Royal Wedding With Hope :Rewritten:
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Two nurses and a doctor are invited to the Canterlot Royal Wedding. One of the nurses is worried she'll run into the very mare who ruined her marriage, however, she has no idea whats in store for her or whatother mares she'll run into.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear. My name is Nurse Hopeful Heart the mare. I am a talented unicorn with a dark purple coat, light green Canterlot eyes, and a curled mane that consists of the colors red and white. (Although my tail is straight and white alone) I was born and raised in the town of Fillydelphia by my father, Glass Shard. I was not raised by my mother, no, no. Her named was Dawnstorm. Was. She could have changed it by now. She's done things that _I'm_.. Not proud of. Things only the Princess Luna and I know.

I am formerly known as Mrs. Hopeful Heart, although I still allow ponies to address me as that. I once had a husband named Big Shot. Funny name? He really was one. He was a PV (Ponyvision **Television***) executive. It seems that having a nurse as wife wasn't exciting enough for him, no, he had to have an affair with one of the lesser known princesses, Princess Astra, before he and our son, Charlie, died. How I hate that princess.. That's what leaves me feeling skeptical about the lesser known princesses, so when I heard about the Royal Wedding…

"Hopeful Heart!" A pegasus mare with a red and black mane fluttered gentley over towards me.

"Doctor?" I asked, facing her and standing up tall, my nursing hat with my cutie mark printed on it (a teddy bear hugging a red cross with a heart beside it) began to fall, so I adjusted it with my magic.

"We have an emergency patient!"

"W-will we be operating?"

"Right away! She told me. Nurse Redheart already did the briefing for me."

Darn it. I must be quicker about these things. Dr. Red Cross was an extremely talented, well, doctor, and I was her assistant. I owe her. Charlie was once her patient, and on multiple occasions. Charlie had respiratory problems in the past. But mostly, I love working with her.

•°•

I almost never go without clothes, even though it is perfectly acceptable to do so. I've always been like this. My usual nursing clothes consisted of the hat, two pairs of white flats, a white button-up shirt and skirt that hid my cutiemark, leaving it a mystery if it weren't for my hat. (and also a red scrunchie and bow for my tail) I changed out of those clothes and replaced them with scrubs and met Red Cross in the OR.

"Please disinfect the area and make an incision, doctor." I guided, keeping an eye on the patient's vitals. Lala Lollipops was her name, and she had been experiencing strange symptoms in her trachea, and in her throat. Quite similar to ones Charlie had, which made me nauseas just thinking about how he couldn't be cured.

"Polyps!" Red Cross exclaimed as she examined the open area. She met my terrified gaze for a brief moment.

"W-Why did someone else have to be cursed with this condition?" I asked, tearing up a little. "It's only been three years since… I haven't been able to.."

"Stay strong, Hopeful Heart." Red Cross told me in a harsh but meaningful tone.

"Yes, doctor." My horn lit up as I picked up the laser and handed it to her. Some believe that anypony other than a unicorn would have a difficult time using tools while performing surgery. Red Cross did not. She had somehow managed a way to hold them and keep them study that I could never understand. She quickly burnt off the small polyps with the laser.

"They're beginning to hemorrhage!" I cried as the red substance seeped from small holes where the polyps had been.

I pushed the antibiotic gel towards Dr. Red Cross, and she applied it to the wounds. They would suppress the bleeding and slowly(within hours) heal the wounds completely.

"Her vitals have dropped to the low 30's! Something's still wrong!"

Using the ultrasound, Red Cross searched the surface of the organ for a shadow. "Aha!" Using the scalpel, she drew them to the surface, and then continued the procedure until they were all treated.

"This was the part where Charlie died.." Tears spilled over my eyes and I waited for the duplicate cutie mark to appear on Miss Lollipop's trachea.

A design of two lemon lollipops crossing each other appeared on the surface of the organ, and Lollipop's vitals plummeted down to the low 10's.

"Vitals dropping, doctor!"

"I have an idea, Hopeful Heart. Make sure that I always have a syringe full of the liquid antibiotic, though!"

Which was like vital stabilizer, however, Red Cross specifically ordered liquid antibiotic not too long ago. I filled up three syringe with it as she took the laser in hand to prepare as she took the first syringe. She began injecting it and the cutie mark acted as if in pain. During so, Red Cross burned it with the laser. However, this did not work when she ran out, so she continued this procedure with the other two syringes.

"T-The cutie mark has disappeared, doctor! You did it!" I cried in disbelief.

"The battle's not over yet.." Red Cross told me. I held out skin grafts on a tray, there was a large chunk of tissue missing after the cutiemark was removed. She applied them and coated them with gel.

"Lollipop's vitals are stable, you may close her up."

"Hopeful Heart," I glanced up. "I think we've just made a medical breakthrough." Red Cross smiled with her eyes, her mouth hidden by her surgical mask.

•°•

"I don't see why you used the word "we" back there, doctor," I told Red Cross after we had finished up. "It was all you!"

"That's not true," Red Cross grinned. "You told me that Charlie reacted differently to antibiotics."

"We can't keep this up, doctor. Everypony will become immune to the antibiotics!"

"Do you have any other ideas, nurse?" Red Cross asked, raising an eyebrow, as if I were in the research and development department.

"Actually, I have a theory, doctor. Those pathogens weren't too far from that of Cutiepox!"

"Cutiepox?" Red Cross stared at me in misbelief. "What, that long dormant disease?"

"The young filly from Sweet Apple Acres caught it not too long ago. I think they might be related."

Red Cross shook her head. "There were no reports of Lala Lollipops being covered in anything pock like or acting extra talents."

"Then I guess it will remain a mystery," I ended, as Nurse Tenderheart approached us with a letter in her mouth, looking a tad jealous.

"You two are lucky.." She said as she walked off, pretending to be mad, but I knew she really wasn't and would be fine by tomorrow.

"It's a letter from Canterlot." Red Cross told me. "Addressed to Red Cross, Hopeful Heart and Fine Print…?"

I gave a little bounce. "I think I know him! What's it about?" I peered over to look at it.

"It's an invite to the royal wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor!" Red Cross glanced at me.

"Oh…" I said quietly. "_Princess_ Mi Amore Cadenza… Never heard of her in my life."

"Hopeful-"

"It's fine, Red Cross. But if we were personally invited by the princess, then it must be important. I'll inform that Fine Print fellow."

I dashed down the hall that Nurse Tenderheart had came and left from.

I looked around until I spotted a stallion with a brownish coat. I ran up to him. "Hey! You! Stallion I know I've worked with before! Is your name Fine Print?"

"Um, yes, Hopeful Heart. Did I really not tell you that when I first worked here?"

I smiled. "Guess not." Fine Print was a generally new nurse here, so I had taught him a few things about our hospital, as a senior nurse and surgical assistant. "Hey.. You, Dr. Red Cross and I have all been invited to the Royal Wedding. Excited?"

"You're kidding.."

"I kid you not. You can see the invitation yoursef." I pointed as Red Cross came down the hall, she must have been searching for me. I used my magic and held it up to Fine Print's face.

He looked at it. "Oh my… It's true."

"I do hope I will get a chance to talk to Princess Luna," I said, glancing at Red Cross, and then back to Fine Print. "She… Knew my mother."

"But.. Luna is over a thousand years old!" Fine Print pointed out.

"Quiet!" I used my magic to place a surgical bandage over his mouth. "My mother uses dark magic to uphold her immortality. She and Luna knew eachother before Luna was banished to the moon, and that was when ponies could still be born with dragon eyes."

Dawnstorm. Has. Dragon eyes.

I ripped the bandage off of Fine Print and he shouted. "Ouch!"

"Sorry.." I said quietly. "But it has to be kept secret."

"I understand." He said.

I glanced at Red Cross. "If it's alright, I think I'd like to go home. I need time to.."

"Of course." Red Cross nodded.

I just hope no emergency patients come in during the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh _no_, Red Cross! This isn't the Grand Galloping Gala! You simply _must_ wear more to the wedding than _that._" Rarity said as she circled around my friend, who was wearing a red rose bracelet and had a pearl necklace.

"Ohh no.." Red Cross warned, stepping back and bumping into mannequins. "I'm not doing that."

"Oh come on, Red," I said grinning, sitting beside her. "It'll be fun. Ohh! What about that little black dress over there?" I trotted over to it and held my front hooves out while grinning big.

"Well.." Red Cross observed, walking around it. "Sure. But that's as far as I'll go."

"Great!" Rarity cheered, using her magic to slip the dress off of the mannequin it was on. "Come over here and I'll help you try it on. Hopeful Heart, dear, do try to pick out some things that you like!"

I saluted to the fashionista as she stood my friend on a pedestal and helped her put on the outfit. I walked around until I saw a hat not far from my nursing one. It had feathers, hearts, and other things coming off of it that I liked.

As I ran along I also picked up a red and white saddle, shirt, bow, and ballet shoes w/ straps.

I don't really wanna go through the whole process, but sure enough, Red Cross got and I got our outfits.

And Red Cross was happy about it.

But I still hope…

We don't get any emergency patients during the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe… It's finally that night." I said to Red Cross. "I also can't believe that we actually get to ride a train! It's been so long.." My white sundress and Red Cross' hair blew in the wind while we waited at the train station.

As a train pulled up and its doors opened, I boarded, with a small clutch purse and my doctor's bag floating by me. Red Cross, however, had a black bag sitting on her back. She wrapped the strings around her wings to ensure that it would _not_ fall.

I claimed a row of seats with a table on the left side of the train and put my things down. "Don't worry about hanging out with us the entire time, Fine Print. Go have fun with your mare friends!" I said before he set his things on the table.

"It's no problem," He told me. "Besides, I'm curious as to why the three of us were specifically invited."

"I don't know," I said, looking down. "But I have a funny feeling that we'll soon find out.."

•°•Dawnstorm's Perspective•°•

Oh dear. So it seems that a royal wedding is happening in Canterlot and my dear friend Luna forgot to invite me. Well, I'll just have to do something about that.

Such as….

Making a bargain with the Changeling Queen.

•°•Red Cross' Perspective•°•

I looked at Hopeful Heart. Could the nurse really be right about Cutie Pox? I have a feeling that a miscalculation could have been made before surgery.

"Hey, Fine Print?" I looked up at him and he glanced at me when he heard his name. "Did you notice anything strange about Lala Lollipops before or after Hopeful and I preformed that emergency procedure?"

He shook his head. "Not that I recall."

"Dang.." I propped my head up with my hooves.

"Hmm.." Using her magic, Hopeful opened up my bag and pulled our iPony out and began using it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, peering over to her.

"Seeing if we have Equestrianet access."

"Fine Print, do you have some paper and something to write with?" She asked, not looking up as she had gained Equestrianet access.

"Yeah, of course." He opened up his bag and slid a piece of yellow lined paper over to her with a blue pen.

"Thanks. Hey, Red Cross, read this out loud." She slid the iPony to me and used the magic to pick up the pen.

I looked at the screen. "Cutie Pox. An ancient disease which its victims would become covered with multiple cutie marks all over their body and be forced to perform their talents non-stop. The cause of the outbreak is unknown, and that goes for the cure until recently. One remedy is to use the Seeds of Truth and to eat the flower that they bloom."

I glanced over as Hopeful finished scribbling down the last words. "Thanks."

"You know," I said, looking back down at the screen. "If what you said earlier is right, the only way to test to see if the pathogens are related is if we can experiment with samples of them both.."

Fine Print stared at her like she was crazy. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying that if we don't study Cutie Pox pathogens and compare it to Charlie's old data, then more ponies will die. You were right when you said that we can't abuse the anitbiotics like that, Hopeful Heart. Besides.. The procedure might not work on everypony.."

"Perhaps if we tried a different procedure next time-" Hopeful began.

"No," Fine Print cut her off. "If you barely saved the patient the last time, then you shouldn't just experiment around like that. You'll get in big trouble that way."

"But the antibiotics!"

"He's right, Hopeful. We'll just have to deal with it until a proper procedure is officially established by the Board."

She looked down. "I understand…"

"But maybe we won't need to wait for another Cutie Pox victim just yet if we use your notes." I pointed out.

She shook her head. "They won't make up for the real deal."

But I wonder if the pathogen could still be alive on any of the things young Applebloom touched during her time she was infected? If it's still alive then maybe… I can't tell the others yet, not yet, it's too dangerous.

We'll just have to wait.

I looked out the window.

It was going to be a long ride..


End file.
